Captain Jack can do anything
by Rumluv
Summary: A sequal to At World's End, done before I watched the movie. Captain Jack and Will Turner are off to get back the Black Pearl and some treasure. This is my first fanfic and it's only 5 chapters long
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first fanfic. Editing done by rheingold )

Chapter One  
A Sparrow Flew In

**History has always had a way of repeating it self. Two pirates once crossed blades and were about to meet each other again.**

The Flying Dutchman can be seen in broad daylight, with waves hitting the sides of the ship as it made its way through the Caribbean. The crew are fast at work, cleaning the deck and such. Her captain, William Turner, stands at the ship's wheel, along with his no-longer-dammed father. It was nine years that he last stepped on land, and he no longer knows what the world is like. Memories still fill his mind, memories of the past, and he can't escape them. He's no longer a blacksmith, but the captain of a pirate ship--a pirate ship--once the most feared ship to sail the oceans. Once under the command of Captain Davy Jones. But Will looks human, not like the bizarre fish-face monster who could condemn men--entire ships--to death on a whim. Nor is he the honest man he once was. He has found the perfect balance, and he is happy: a pirate and a good man.

"There's a man overboard!" he heard someone shout. It was his father.  
His heart pounding, he ran to look, expecting to find a drowning man. Instead, he saw a man, legs crossed, sitting on the back of a giant sea turtle. His eyes were closed and there was a small smile on his face. "Jack Sparrow!" he shouted.

Jack opened his eyes calmly and demanded, "Whelp, how many times do I have to tell you, it's Captain--Captain Jack Sparrow?" He paused. "Fancy seeing you here, Will."

Will grinned. "That's Captain William Turner to you."  
His first mate threw a ladder down, and Jack climbed aboard. "How on Earth did you end up on top of a sea turtle in the middle of the Caribbean?" Will asked.

Barbossa had stolen the Black Pearl from him one day when he was drinking rum in a tavern in Tortuga. "And then when I woke up the next mornin' dazed and confused, Gibbs comes to me and tells me the Black Pearl is gone," he finished glumly.

"And you know it was Barbossa because--?" Will asked.

"Shut up. Now, as I was saying, no other pirate could've stole my ship and left me a bushel of green apples in its place. Now a man is only as good as his ship, so I was determined to go out after him but no one would accompany me on said journey. So I commandeered a small ship from Tortuga and went out to find that bloody pirate. And damned if that ship didn't go straight down to Davy Jones' Locker --or, is it...I mean...your locker...???"

"Never mind, just finish the story", said Will.

"As I was saying, one morning that damned ship went straight down, as if someone had filled the hull with lead. And it just so happened that I saw some sea turtles swimming around. Before I sank with the ship, I just climbed on top of one them. I was hoping they'd take me back to land--I certainly never imagined to run into you again. But I tell ya dear William, that no good pirate has not heard the last of me".

Jack stopped suddenly and looked around, searching for something. Will stared at him. "What?"

"Do you have...rum in this ship?", Jack asked in a nervous voice.

"No, we ran out some days ago...And I can't step foot on land yet so it will have to wait a couple more days".

Jack's face went completely pale and he almost began to cry. "Listen, Jack, we'll get rum soon, don't worry!" cried Will.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2  
Are we there yet?

"Ten days out at sea, and nothing to drink but salt water from the ocean? And then ye tell me ye don't have any rum. What am I to do?"

He got up and walked over to the railing. Will followed him. "Jack, it's only a few days," he began.

"I need rum! I've suffered in davy jones locker and I'm not going to sufer again...now, where is that sea turtle?" Jack declared. He placed his hands on the rail and crouched down, about to jump.

"Jack! No!" cried Bootstrap. "There's nowhere you can go—you'll be stuck in the middle of the ocean with no rum! Wouldn't you rather be on a ship with no rum?"

"Is there another option that has rum in it? Oh fine. Mates, towards Tortuga!"

Their previous bearing had been out to open sea, and no one really wanted to disobey their beloved captain. But this was Jack Sparrow, who was—or at least had been the last time anyone cared to check—the best pirate in the Caribbean. "Captain?" asked the first mate.

"Towards Tortuga—"

"Keep your bearing! There's another three days before we need to turn around and we've almost caught the Queen's Pride—and if we turn around we'll lose sight of her," Will interrupted.

"Will," Jack began.

"Listen, Jack, I'm captain of this ship, and while you're on it you'll follow my orders. Understand?" 

"No, lad, I'm afraid I can't do that. Y'see, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I can't just—follow orders from a eunuch, what will the other pirate captains think? It's not how things work in the Caribbean."

"And I'm the Captain of the Flying Dutchman, the most feared pirate ship in the world." 

"The Black Pearl's faster."

"What?" 

"You know it's true. Listen to my proposition, you're looking for that Queen's Pride and I'm looking for rum and the pearl. So you take me to Tortuga, have a couple drinks with me. Then help me find the Pearl, once we get it back I'll help you find the Queen's Pride. What say you to that?"

Will considered for a moment. "Fine." He slapped Jack's palm to confirm the deal.

"So when are we turning around?" Jack demanded.

"I can't step on land yet, Jack," Will reminded him.

"So? Stay on yer bloody ship fer all I care."

Will paused. "Set course to Tortuga!" he cried.

The next morning dawned overcast. The crew was depressed as Jack walked among them. "A bad omen," they were saying. "Captain's journey back to land is not wanted." 

"He'll die."

"The Dutchman will sink to the bottom of the sea."

Eventually he couldn't take it anymore. "Will you please shut it! Ye sound like a bunch of wenches. Listen to me, nothing will happen, savvy?!" he cried, too loudly.

Will heard him climbed up from his cabin, where he'd been counting out the gold he would give to his crew to spend on rum for Jack. "Jack! It's fine!" he said.

"No, lad, it's not. A scared crew is a bad thing on board a pirate ship."

"Captain."

"Right, captain, same thing."

"No, Jack it's time you realized that you're not the one who gets to make all the decisions."

"I have more experience, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I can do anything."

"Jack, they're right. It is a bad omen. Something bad is going to happen, and there's no way we'll be ready for it if we don't worry about it now."

"A bad omen, you say? Well, the worst that happens is that we sink to the bottom of the ocean and you save us, right?"

"What?"

"You're the new Davy Jones, savvy? You can rescue us from your own locker, right?" 

"It doesn't work like that." And he refused to say anything more on the subject.

But Jack had been right. A scared crew was a bad thing, and the next few days were filled with tension. Jack blamed it on Will, Will blamed it on Jack, the crew blamed it on having two captains on board who were constantly arguing, and Will's father refused to blame it on anything but the weather. "The moods of this crew go with the weather," he insisted. "This fog and clouds will blow away, and then all will be well." And Jack, always asking the most annoying question of travel.

"Arrr we there yet?"

"No Jack, we're not."

"Arrr we there yet, now?"

"No, we're not. You just asked me that a minute ago!"

"How bout now?"

Will let out a loud scream that was heard from all four corners of the Earth.

Their arrival in Tortuga should have been eventful—after all, no one had seen or heard anything of the Dutchman in nine years, and his death was nothing more than a rumor to most people. Will's arrival should have been cause for celebration. But despite Jack's persuasion, Will refused to sail in without disguising the ship. The skull and crossbones were left raised—after all, they were sailing into Tortuga, and a non-pirate ship was more noteworthy than a pirate ship, but nothing else about it remained the same.

As soon as the anchor was lowered, Jack insisted that they go straight to the closest tavern, and Will agreed. The rest of the crew was given time to do whatever they wanted, as long as they returned with enough supplies to last another nine years.

The tavern was dark and crowded. Will insisted upon wearing a cloak to cover his face so that no one would recognize him. He'd tried to make Jack do the same, but Jack had flatly refused, saying that Will had no higher rank than he did, seeing as how they were on dry land now. If anything, Jack ranked higher than Will, and Will should be grateful that Jack didn't insist upon obedience. "I'm a better swordsman than you, anyway," Will said. Jack didn't say anything, because he wasn't entirely sure that wasn't true.

So everyone recognized Jack and everyone had heard that he'd lost his ship. And because everyone knew this, they decided to give him a table in the back corner of the tavern, one of the worst tables there was. But Will had a lot of gold with him, so they were given good service, better rum than was given to average customers, and a lot of it, too.

They reminisced about their days in the Black Pearl, their feud over now that neither had to obey the other. "I couldn't believe it when Elizabeth betrayed me," Jack was saying when they both noticed another shadow on their table.

Will looked up, just in time to see the most filthy woman ever fall over and faint. He stood up, knocking his chair over. "Are you all right?" he asked in a voice loud enough to draw glances from other tables. The woman was wearing an incredibly ugly hat covering her entire face. She was completely unrecognizable.

"Are you all right?" he asked again, a bit quieter, disturbed that he'd called any attention to himself. He looked up at Jack. Jack didn't even seem to have noticed—he was still sitting there, drinking his seventh cup of rum and staring out into the distance. 


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter 3  
"Time's running out"

"Are you all right?" he asked again, a bit quieter, disturbed that he'd called any attention to himself. He looked up at Jack. Jack didn't even seem to have noticed—he was still sitting there, drinking his seventh cup of rum and staring out into the distance.

"Of course," the woman said.

Will jumped and banged his head on the table, knocking over Jack's rum. He hadn't heard that voice in years—and had hoped never to hear it again. And the voice had ruined his one hope that this was Elizabeth—that she was still there…somewhere, anywhere, waiting for him to come back to her. His hope that she would change her mind about him, and leave dry land forever to sail the oceans with him. That she would be able to fulfill the Trial of the Gods and gain immortality, as he had, so long ago. That they would be together again, and never part.

"Tia Dalma?" he asked.

"My rum!" cried Jack. 

"Forget your rum," Will hissed. He pulled the woman's hat off. "What are you doing here?" he asked, shocked.

"Makin' me spill me rum, that's what," said Jack.

"Jack Sparrow, what a surprise to see you here," she said. "Thought you'd be off on some island far from here, drinking rum and dancing about a bonfire—leastaways that's what dear Elizabeth tells me."

"Elizabeth! Where is she?" Will asked.

"Not here. Haven't heard from her in a while. But I heard there's a captain sure he's going to catch the uncatchable ship—wants it as a trophy, he says." 

"Would that be…me, by any chance?" Will asked. 

"We ain't heard a word of you since ye left awhile back. Davy Jones, at least he was predictable. You? We don't even know if you remember you once walked the land."

Hurt, Will snapped, "At least I don't go around setting the Kraken on to defenseless ships!"

"Quiet, lad," said Jack. "Yer the captain of the Flying Dutchman. O' course we hate ye."

"It's Barbossa as is after the Pride. He wants her, and he wants her bad—that's why he needed your ship, Jack. Not so lucky anymore, are ye?"

Jack glared at her. "Why are y'tellin' us this all o' a sudden?" He asked.

"Because I told him to take your ship, Jack, I told him to take the Pearl, and he listened, because he knows he has to catch the Pride."

"Traitor!"

"I am none—I have never owed you allegiance."

"Why are you here then?" Will asked, before Jack could say anything else.

"Barbossa is the traitor—claimed I am bad luck for his ship, and now I am stuck here."

"Right. Well, thank ye, m'lady, we best be on our way now, savvy? Best of luck, dearie," Jack stood up, teetered a bit, found his balance by leaning on a wall, and started to walk out.

"Jack, we can't just leave her!" Will said.

"We can't? What a shame," said Jack. "Well, lad, maybe you can't—but I can!"

"It's my ship."

"I can find a new one."

"With what money?"

"Buy one!? Steal one, lad!"

"With what crew?" 

"Who doesn't want to sail with Captain Jack Sparrow?" 

"Jack, Jack. Lucky Jack. Do you really hate me so much?" Tia Dalma asked.

"Maybe…"

"Will, how long have you been on land?" She asked suddenly.

"A few hours, I don't know," said Will.

"Time's running out William Turner. Time's running out."


	4. Chapter 4

-1Chapter 4  
Silver and Gold

The gang prepares to set sail to find The Queen's Pride in hope that they find it before Barbossa can get his sexy hands on it.  
Jack is standing near the ship's wheel when Tia approaches him.

"Jack, why don't yah use da compass ta find Bahbossa and Ta Queen Pride?"

"Darling, my compass stopped working more than ten years ago from now."

Tia caresses Jack's face with her dirrrty hands  
"Please, Jack..for me?"

Jack gives out a giggle and agrees.  
He takes out his compass and for the first time in more than ten years, it points to one direction.  
"That's interesting, it works"

"It nevah stopped workin', Jack"

Jack walks away mumbling, " Probably doesn't want to give back that jar of eye balls I gave her for this no good compass."

Jack spots Will who is talking to his dad.

"William! Set sail in that direction"

Will doesn't know whether or not to follow Jack's orders.  
"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, my compass points to That direction"

"I thought it didn't work"

"It didn't but now it does so all you have to do is follow the arrow and all will be dandy, savvy?"

"Fine, we'll sail in that direction but you better be right about that compass of yours."

"I'm always right, honestly"

Will rolls his eyes and walks away.

They start sailing away. After three days of sailing they arrive in an island, similar to that of Tortuga.

"What is this place?"

"Maria Island, a pirate port"

"It doesn't look like one, not many pirate ships"

"That's because no respectable pirate comes to this port. A respectable pirate would go to Tortuga.."

"Must have missed all the respectable pirates on my last couple of visits."  
Jack stares at Will.

"Whelp, here there's no rum...shouldn't even be called a pirate port."

The crew gets off the Flying Dutchman and searches for the ship that sails under the name The Queen's Pride.

"Tell me boy, what do you want with the Queen's Pride?"

"Treasure"

"Ah, so you are a pirate after all"

Bill walks up to his son.  
"Scarrsgarrd found the ship, the ship's crew seems to have gone with the ship's captain to scurry up more supplies."

"And the Pearl?", Jack asks Bill.

"No sign of her yet."

"Ah, good then I say we hide in the Queen's Pride and wait for him to arrive, what say you?"

"Aye!", the whole crew shouts for the exception of Will.

The non-pirate pirate dorky Will says, " Argh!"  
Everyone stops and stares at their captain.

They all go on board the Queen's Pride and hide behind the ship's railing. After two hours of waiting they hear Barbossa's laughter.  
"Taking this ship be easier than taking apples from a tree"  
Just as Barbossa and his crew starts to walk on board the ship, Will's crew surprises them. All weapons point to Barbossa and his crew.  
Jack walks up to Barbossa.

"You stole my ship."

"Barrowed, Jack. But with no intentions of giving it back."

"Ah, well then you leave me no choice but to take it back."

Will steps forward.  
"Aye, and leave the Queen's pride "

"I'll do no such thing, boy. The Queen's Pride be ours"

Jack tries to sneak away while Will and Barbossa are arguing over the Queen's Pride but is stopped by Will and Barbossa.

"Where arrrr you going?"

"To my ship"

"Jack, you said you would help me get the Pride"

"I lied, you can always trust me to be dishonest,eh?"

They all start arguing over the Pride, the Pearl, and Jack's dishonesty. Tia is in the ground spinning sand in a certain circular motion while repeating, "Time's running out..". And they've all forgotten that the crew of the Pride would be back at any time.

Out of nowhere, in between all of the arguing...

"BLOODY PIRATES!!"  
Everyone stops and turns their attention to the yelling person.

Will takes one step forward.

"Elizabeth?" 


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Chapter 5  
And really bad eggs...**

_They all start arguing over the Pride, the Pearl, and Jack's dishonesty. Tia is in the ground spinning sand in a certain circular motion while repeating, "Time's running out..". And they've all forgotten that the crew of the Pride would be back at any time._

Out of nowhere, in between all of the arguing...

"BLOODY PIRATES!!"  
Everyone stops and turns their attention to the yelling person.

Will takes one step forward.

"Elizabeth?"

"Will, what are you doing here?"

They both walk towards each other and meet up in the middle.

"I've come to find you"

Jack seems to be a bit confused with the whole ordeal. He walks up to Will and gently taps him on the shoulder.  
"Yes, Jack?" Will asks almost annoyed.

Jack points to the Pride.  
"The treasure is in that direction, savvy? So go on, go get it!" Jack says shooing Will away.

Will laughs and holds Elizabeth's hands.  
"Jack, this IS the treasure I've been searching for!"

Jack looks Elizabeth over; studying her like a book.  
"Ah, doesn't look like it can be worth much but I'm sure you'll get good money for her! "

Elizabeth gives Jack an evil look and Jack moves behind Will, cowering like a puppy with his tail between his legs.  
Barbossa, who had patiently remained silent in the background during all of this, had enough.  
"Well then boy, you've got your treasure! Now if you'd excuse me, I'll be getting meself some booty!"

Elizabeth quickly turns her attention to Barbossa and walks towards him in a defensive manner saying, "You will NOT touch my booty!"

Will and Barbossa's crew (along with Jack of course) have devilish smirks on their faces, which are quickly erased by Will's stare.

"Well miss, I am disinclined to acquiesced to your request."

Elizabeth takes out her sword and points it to Barbossa's throat; his pulse beating like a drum underneath its sharp blade.  
"It wasn't a request but an order."

"My apologies then, miss"

At that moment, Toby, a Barbossa crew member, manically comes running over yelling, "The soldiers are coming! The soldiers are coming!"

"They must have found out about this pirate port!"

"Miss, if you would please take this sword away from my throat...! You will have to agree that at this time it's best to keep me alive." Elizabeth, not entirely keen on the idea, removes the sword, allowing Barbossa room enough to act.

Will, quickly on top of things, starts giving orders to his crew.  
"How many are there?" Barbossa asked Toby.

"I don't know! About thirty or so, not many from what my one eye could see."

"Alright, take out the weapons!"

All at once, the crews tear for their swords, guns, and everything else they could use as ammunition, and prepare themselves.

Faster than expected, the soldiers arrived and the fight began.  
Like a blur swirling violently in a storm, the battle rages on, and soldiers and pirates alike are killed in action.  
Jack and Barbossa, who get surrounded by five or so soldiers, are forced to work together. 

"Thanks, Jack!" Barbossa yelled sarcastically, slicing through an enemy.  
"...Still hate you!" Jack replied fighting a soldier off.

Will and Elizabeth meanwhile, are fighting off soldiers of their own, and manage nicely due to Will's sudden surge in aggression.  
During battle, some cowardly pirates go back to their respectable ships, and the soldiers seem to have an advantage on the pirates.

Bodies are flying everywhere, and out of nowhere a "gasp" is let out by one of the pirates.

Jack looks behind him while fighting off a soldier and sees Elizabeth wounded on the ground. Everything around him seems to stop, including time itself.  
Jack stabs the soldier in the stomach and runs to her side.  
Elizabeth, wounded in the stomach, fights to find words and can hardly speak. Jack tries to hold her head up, and Elizabeth struggles with her speech.  
"Hush, darling, not another peep out of you." Jack said putting his finger to her lips.  
Elizabeth smiles at him.  
Will looks around, only to find Elizabeth on the ground with Jack on her side. He runs towards them and sees Elizabeth's wound.  
Will backs away stunned, and tears start to trickle down his face.  
Jack looks at Elizabeth and picks her up, handing her to Will. Confused, Will cradles her in his arms.  
Tia walks up to them.  
"It eez' time."  
Will shakes his head in protest.  
"I can't leave, not with Elizabeth dying!"  
"Well take her to de Flyin' Dutchman with ya. She seems like she's dyin' ta me, too..."  
Jack nods in agreement.  
"Jus be sure she agrees ta give up her soul ta ya and she'll be fine."

Will starts taking Elizabeth away to the Flying Dutchman but stops abruptly and turns around to Jack. "Will you be alright?" He asks him in an almost caring manner.

Jack glances at the dead soldiers littering the ground around him, then back at Will and smiles mischievously.  
"Whelp, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! There's nothing I can't do!"

Will smiles and leaves.

Jack, always seizing the moment, sees this as the perfect opportunity to go on board the Pearl and do what he does best--take it.

Barbossa meanwhile, continues fighting with the few soldiers who are left, and once they realize they seem to be outnumbered, the soldiers decide it's best to leave.  
The pirates start shouting in celebrations, and cheer at their victory.  
Barbossa joins in on the celebration--but then notices Jack isn't anywhere to be found.  
Frantic, Barbossa stops what he is doing and runs to where he made port, but the Pearl is gone.

Onboard the Pearl, Jack is at the wheel grinning. One of the pirates comes up to him.  
"What be our heading, Captain?"

Jack reaches to get his compass, but it's gone. He feels for it everywhere, and searches everyone--but the compass is nowhere to be found.

(BACK IN MARIA PORT.)

Tia Dalma stands next to Barbossa, the two of them starring out into the distance.  
"What will ya do now, Bahbossa?"  
Barbossa looks at Tia, then takes out Jack's compass. The silver arrow inside spins, then stops. Taking a bite of a delicious green apple, Barbossa grins.  
"I want a really bad egg."  
Barbossa lets out a Dr. Evil laugh and closes the compass.

The End 

Writer's Note: I just want to thank anyone who read my first fan fiction )


End file.
